Only Human
by Kazuya Arsashi008
Summary: Eyes is only human.Unfortunately, he doesn't think so. It's up to Kanone and the others to show him the truth...or will Eyes' heart break in the process? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unless this is an alternate universe where anything can happen, I'll own Spiral...

Kousuke: And since it's not...?

Me: (pout) I don't own it... Hey, where'd Kanone go?

Kousuke: Uhmm... I dunno... All I remembered was waking up, then everything went black, and the next thing I knew... I was here...

Me: (sigh) You'll have to do...

This fic was inspired by another dream (I know, I'm freaky...) and I plan to end everything in mere three chapters. **YAOI**- as always... and this happened right after the series...

Kousuke: You don't seem so perky... Maybe you need coffee...

Me: (takes the coffee) Yup... (sip) Enjoy the fic!

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Eyes Rutherford watched as the airplane rose up to the sky, beneath the clouds, and gone from sight. This one was special to him, in some way, since it carried his childhood friend... Kanone Hilbert. Though these past few weeks that the golden-eyed boy had caused nothing but trouble, friends will always be friends...

The pianist started to walk away, catching a few glimpses of the people hustling and bustling in the said airport. There was an old lady telling off a young employee, a lost child who was crying for his mother, a young couple, and a little girl who was happily playing with other children as they run around the airport and drive their mothers crazy...

All these people showed emotion... Each entitled to his or her own...

Emotion... That same topic that Kanone talked to Eyes about just a few minutes before his flight...

_-Flashback_-

"You're in grave danger, Eyes..."

These words caught the pianist's attention, "How so? Is this because of the Hunters?"

Kanone sadly shook his head, "No...I'm still concerned about your-"

"I toldyou before, Kanone. In our lives as Blade Children, it is better to be a demon without blood or tears-"

"And _I _told you before that you're too kind for that, Eyes."

The blue-eyed boy merely looked at the brunette with that same stoic look, "This argument is senseless... Why would I be in danger if it is only because I cut myself from any emotion?"

Kanone smiled sadly, "Eyes, if you continue doing this, sooner or later you'll feel weighed down... Depressed, more likely... and that's because you seal all these beautiful emotions that bring color to anyone's life."

"Beautiful? You call sadness, pain, and regret beautiful?"

"All those emotions are beautiful in their own way, Eyes..."

"You're making no sense." the pianist glared a bit at his friend. Why was he pressing this subject? It makes no sense to him...no sense at all...

"Someday, you'll understand. I just hope that day would come soon..." Kanone's face lightened up a bit.

"And why is that?" Eyes asked with an annoyed look.

The brunette gently caressed the younger one's cheek, "I'd love to see you smile." he said before saying good-bye and running off.

-_End of Flashback-_

Smile? Eyes never smiled in his life... maybe when he was young but he can't really remember when...

Besides, why would Kanone want to see him smile anyway? It's not like a single smile from him could save the Blade Children or anything...

The Blade Children...

Yes, that is Eyes' prior responsibility. Everything else would just have to wait...especially that little 'smile' request...

At Eyes' penthouse...(A/N:I won't focus so much on the other characters! Sorry about that but it has to be done...)

"_Welcome to our show!"_

Eyes boredly watched T.V., deciding that he should take a break after all the piano-playing he has been doing. Unfortunately, the only show 'sane' enough (in his opinion) was this one so it'll have to do.

"_Our topic for today is world-renowned pianist Eyes Rutherford..."_

The said pianist shifted slightly in his couch. All in all, he does not approve of any program that talks about him since they just say a lot of things that any ordinary fan girl/fan boy would say. Most of their 'precious information' comes from the internet, which is not a very reliable source if you want to find out something more interesting about Eyes. Well, it's not like they would be crazed and crafty enough to know he's a Blade Child or something...

"_Eyes Rutherford comes from East Britain. His acclaimed skill in playing the piano at an early age has earned him a place in the musical hall of fame... and a place in everyone's hearts..."_

Sighing, Eyes was about to turn off the T.V. when the shows other host (there were two) spoke up...

"_Mari, I know he's famous and all that but what bothers me is his attitude..."_

This was strange... No reporter/host has ever said that about him...

Meanwhile, the host named Mari joined in.

"_You're right Eloisa...He looks cute-"_

"_Very__cute, by the way..."_

"_Well, yes...but let me ask you, have you seen even a single photo of him smiling?"_

"_That is a very good question...Some say that he's too cold that-"_

Eyes turned off the T.V. and walked to his bedroom, lying face down on the pillow.

_What is it with everyone today? Why are they pressing this...idiotic matter? It's so...annoying! _

The silver-haired boy threw a pillow half-way the room and listened to the soft thud it made before proceeding to his bathroom, where a big ivory edged mirror was located.

Facing the mirror, Eyes looked at himself. _If they want a smile, I'll give them a smile..._ He tried to curve the sides of his lips but they seemed to be frozen in place. _Maybe they are right...Maybe I've spent too much time being so cold that I've even forgotten how to smile..._ This time, he used his fingers to hold the sides of his lips in place but it didn't seem to work.

_This is ridiculous._ He tried grinning widely (shiver) so that his face muscles will be used to smiling but it didn't work and only made him rethink what he was doing. He also tried using tape (hehe) which proved to be quite useless and stupid. Sighing, he tried the last thing he could think of. He thought of a funny incident, hoping that it would somewhat make him smile. There were a lot of candidates for funniest moment but he decided to view them all mentally, closing his eyes so that he could concentrate more.

_Rio slipping and falling, Ryoko getting hit by a ball, Kousuke choking on a whole orange, Kanone 'drowning' in knee-deep water..._

His mental concentration was disrupted by a voice, "I knew you could do it! You look so cute with that smile of yours..."

The pianist opened his eyes and turned around. Standing near his doorway, he saw Kanone smirking.

_This is not possible... _"What are you doing here? I thought you were gone...?"

The brunette smirked wider, "Wrong plane."

Eyes resisted the urge to hit his friend. He could tell by Kanone's smirk that he had set this up, just to see him-

Wait. Kanone said that he...So he _did _smile a while ago!

"I knew you could do it, Eyes... You just needed motivation!"

_Motivation? _"Don't tell me you had something to do with that T.V. show..."

Kanone stopped smirking, "What T.V. show?"

Eyes sighed for the second time that day, "Looks like you have luck on your side, Kanone..."

The brunette approached his friend, wearing that trademark smile, "Well, I guess it is."

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Me: Hehehe... that was cute... But don't think it's over yet! Eyes still needs to learn a lot of things before he realizes that he _is _human!

Kousuke: I choked on a whole orange! Who's stupid enough to swallow a whole orange anyway!  
Me: (pinches Kousuke's cheek) You are, of course! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hmm...Could you imagine Kanone, Eyes, Kousuke, and Ayumu singing in a music video?

Rio: Hey! That has nothing to do with the disclaimer!

Me: Huh? Oh yeah...I don't own Spiral...But still, I think they'd look cute...

Rio: Well...yeah...but what does that have to do with the fic?

Me: Alright already!...brat...

Rio: ...Huh? What did you call me!

Me: (wears earplugs) Anyway, here are the kind people who reviewed...

**KousukeAsazuki: **Hum...You really think this fic should be a oneshot...? Rio: NOOO! Me: heheh...Thank you for reviewing anyway!

**Manna: **Really? I didn't get that telegraph from Satan...hehehe...Thanks for reviewing!

**Michiko K.: **Honestly, I didn't recognize you on the phone...hehehe...And the thing with Kanone saying 'the plane left' was just a lame excuse for a joke... Thanks for reviewing!

**Freya Kurenai: **Hey Krad! Dude...dude. Thanks, dude!

**Tsuhiyo: **Oh...then could you tell me what your fics were again? I'd love to review them!Thanks!

Once again, thank you for reviewing! And I hope that you will be relieved to find out that this chapter is less crappy (well, I think it is) than the last one. Some interesting things will happen...heheheh... (Rio continues to rant in the background)

---000---000----000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

"Well...Aren't you going to tell me what your real purpose is for staying in Japan?" Eyes asked calmly, raising a thin eyebrow as he spoke.

Kanone looked at Eyes innocently, then donned a pout (A/N: Aww...) "Are you telling me you don't like to see me anymore?"

This question flustered Eyes a bit. Sure, he wanted Kanone to stay...But the real question that hit him was _why? _Maybe it's just that they haven't seen each other in so many years and he finds that Kanone's presence now fills that void... "Of course it...pleasesme to see you here but it sounds quite _suspicious_ that you'd stay here for no apparent reason..."

"Well...let's just say I'm here to enjoy Japan..." the brunette knew this was a lame excuse but the truth is he really doesn't know what made him stay. After seeing Eyes smile, his 'mission' could've been completed and he could just go but that same smile could've been the reason why he was staying after all. Eyes' smile confirmed that the pianist was indeed capable of emotion and, maybe, also capable of returning Kanone's feelings.

Yes...Kanone Hilbert was in love with Eyes Rutherford... It started when they were young. The brunette admired everything about his friend and soon enough, that admiration turned to infatuation. Unfortunately, their days together were cut short when Eyes decided to believe Kiyotaka's words...and the rest is history. As Kanone joined the Hunters, he locked that emotion deep within and thought that doing so was the best. One thing he doesn't know, though, is that one can never get rid of that so-called infatuation...

_Wait...The sentence that Eyes just told me..._Kanone started a mental playback. _He said...he's suspicious of me...? Does that mean he's not sure whether or not to trust me again...?_

"Are we just going to stand here all evening or are you going to say something else?" Eyes looked irritably at his watch, which said 6pm.

Kanone snapped back to reality after forming a plan to get the pianist to trust him...and maybe to give him a chance to see if Eyes loves him as well, "I need to ask you a favor, Eyes..."

The silver-haired boy looked curiously at the brunette, "And that favor is...?"

"Can I stay here for a while?"

Eyes expected that question and was ready with his answer. "No."

Kanone pouted again, "I promise I won't do anything to hurt you, the other Blade Children, or even Narumi-otouto..." The brunette was already wishing that he could keep himself from doing any harm to the other Blade Children or Narumi-otouto since it is assured that he'll never harm Eyes.

The pianist looked one more time at Kanone. His pout was irresistibly cute, even by his standards...But inside Eyes' head, his logic screams that Kanone acting all cutesy wasn't a very acceptable reason on why he would be allowed to stay. What would the other Blade Children and Narumi-otouto say? Well, they'll most likely tell him off for letting 'that traitor' stay with him...

The clear answer was 'no' but...

"Okay, you can stay..." Eyes replied, making his logic go crazy.

Kanone smiled again and thanked him, assuring him that everything would be fine before bringing in his things and unpacking in the spare bedroom that Eyes had pointed to him.

As soon as the spare bedroom's door closed, the pianist went into his own bedroom and sat at the edge of the black satin bed.

_Why did I do that? _was the question that kept repeating in his head. It would've been sensible to say 'no' but...somewhat, he felt much better now that Kanone was staying with him...but still...Why? What does the brunette have that makes him feel better whenever he's around?

(A/N: So clueless...)

Eyes' 'mental meditation' was stopped when Kanone knocked on the door, suggesting that they should eat out tonight.

The pianist just nodded and followed the brunette, all the while still thinking about his past questions. Luckily, Kanone was also too absorbed in thinking about his plan that he didn't mind the quiet boy at all.

000---000---000

Three days passed with the two staying indifferent to one another. Well, mostly it was Eyes who seemed stoic (as usual) and rarely acknowledges Kanone's presence since the silver-haired boy was still confused on what he feels towards the other. Fortunately, Kanone's plan may help him (A/N: ...or mentally scar him for life) and the brunette thinks that now was the right time for it.

It was already 8pm and Eyes was sitting on his black couch, reading a book. By now, Kanone had already known the pianist's habitual schedule and predicted that Eyes would leave the couch and head for his room after five more minutes. Sure enough, after five minutes, Eyes put down the book and headed for his bedroom. When he got in, the brunette smirked and entered the room as well.

"What are you doing here?" the silver-haired boy asked, eyes glinting with suspicion.

"Eyes...I've noticed these past few days that you didn't quite trust me as much as you did before..." Kanone started, standing in the doorway.

Eyes nodded, "Of course. Do you expect me to put my complete trust in you ever since what happened?"

Kanone slowly entered the room after closing the door, "I know that...which is why I want to prove that you could trust me."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"If I was sent here by the Hunters to kill you, I should have weapons with me, right?"

This earned a nod from Eyes.

Kanone then moved closer, "Then search me."

Eyes found this idea ridiculous, "How could I be sure that if I search you, you wouldn't just shoot me or stab me?"

The brunette shrugged, "I'm willing to prove to you that I am trustworthy, so if you won't search me for any weapon, I will. I'm prepared to do anything just to prove myself to you, Eyes."

The pianist's eyes widened a bit when he realized what Kanone was about to do. The brunette took off his white shirt, hung it upside down and shook it. Nothing came out.

"I...I don't think you have to..." Eyes was cut off when Kanone took off his pants, hung it upside down and shook it as well. A pack of gumdrops, a wallet, and a small gun came out. The brunette kicked the gun to Eyes, who quickly grabbed it and continued staring at the 'demented' boy (A/N: ...who was stripping...) in front of him.

"O-Okay, I suggest you stop right there." the silver-haired boy couldn't help but stammer as Kanone was now left in his boxers. Eyes was about to look away when he saw what the design on the boxers were.

"Pink with penguins...?"

The brunette was obviously blushing now. He had planned out everything since day one but unfortunately, his boxers seemed to have a mind of their own and plotted against him as well. That day, Kanone didn't find any of his decent boxers and was stuck wearing this one, the most embarrassing pair he had. Well, he did think of just going commando but wouldn't rush things like that, especially if Eyes was concerned.

And speaking of the pianist...

If the silver-haired boy's eyes could get any bigger, they'd pop right out of his head. Why was Kanone even doing this? Eyes felt his cheeks burn, knowing all too well that he was blushing at the sight before him. He had never seen Kanone shirtless before...well, maybe when they were young...but not like this. The brunette had been obviously working out and it really shows. (A/N: drool...)

Meanwhile, Kanone regained his composure and continued with his plan.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed about seeing me like this. You _are _a guy, I assume?"

Eyes suddenly stood up and approached the brunette, "Of course I'm a guy! And I take it you are one as well...?"

"As far as I can see, your red face tells me otherwise." Kanone smirked. He knew he got Eyes there.

The pianist stayed silent. Why was he blushing if he was a guy as well? Does this mean that...he's not purely a guy like he thought he was? And the reason why he feels so at peace whenever Kanone's around is because he's...in love with the said boy?

Kanone could tell that Eyes already knew the answers but was stubbornly reconsidering it, so he helped him decide. "Anyway, where was I...?"

Eyes snapped out of his daze at the mention of those words and uttered, still blushing fiercely, "Oh no, you don't have to continue...After all, what weapon can you keep in your b-boxers?"

The brunette gripped the waistband of his boxers, attempting to pull it down...when Eyes suddenly held his hand.

Kanone knew this was a message to stop, but he couldn't hide his smirk. This was in his plan as well. "And, why are you stopping me? Didn't I say I'd do anything to gain your full trust?"

"You already did. You can stop now." the pianist said, his voice losing its usual calm...with him being so close to Kanone like this...and Kanone lacking certain...er, garments...

At that, the brunette gently pinned Eyes to the wall next to his bed, "Okay, I won't continue...But I want you to answer this question as honestly as possible...Do you love me?"

Sapphire blue met mustard yellow as Eyes looked at the brunette. The pianist knew that this certain feeling had been there since long ago, but he decided to keep everything under wraps since the Blade Children's life is 'nothing but a struggle to kill or be killed'. He made quite a few mistakes before and now, he found out, believing that there is no room for anything else in a Blade Child's life other than the fight to live...was one of those mistakes. He wouldn't make another mistake like that...not anymore...

Just as Kanone thought that Eyes was going to struggle out of the position, the younger one surprised him by connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. Pulling away, Eyes whispered, "I...I think I love you...even before..."

The brunette thought of how...ironic the situation was. So, they both had the same feeling, and gone through the same drastic and useless measures of hiding their love for one another.

Well, what matters is that they know now... and they're going to make the best of it...

With that, Eyes' bedroom door closed with a click...

000---000---000

As expected, everything turned for the better after that night. Eyes and Kanone knew that them being together would seem quite awkward but they also knew that being together was the only way they could make each other happy and contented.

They needed each other, that's for sure.

Kanone finally convinced Eyes that it would be better to tell the other Blade Children and even Narumi-otouto since he figured they'd find out sooner or later anyway. Ryoko, Rio, and Hiyono were quite supportive of the whole thing and said that they even might have expected it (girls' intuition, I think). Kousuke needed a lot of assuring that Kanone wouldn't betray them again, and Ayumu just warned that if ever the older brunette would break his promise, he won't hesitate in killing him.

With that done, everything looked like smooth sailing for the couple...

...that is, until that accursed letter arrived.

000---000---000

Eyes was lying comfortably on the couch, reading a music magazine, in which he was in the front cover.

"So, what does it say?" Kanone asked, coming form the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn for their weekly T.V. movie night.

The silver-hared boy sighed, then threw the magazine at the trash bin, "Hm, the usual..."

The brunette smiled at the annoyed look of his boy friend which, in his opinion, made him look very cute, "You should appreciated what they do for you ,Eyes...Not everyone can have their face in front of a magazine..."

Eyes was about to counter when they heard the familiar rustle of the mail chute. Kanone stood up and took it, coming back with a letter in his hand.

"To whom is it?" Eyes asked, silently praying it wasn't fan mail, _again._

Kanone looked over at the envelope, "Well...I guess it's mine and..."The brunette's happy face suddenly blanched when he read the name of the sender. He quickly shredded the envelope amidst Eyes' questionable looks and hastily read the letter. After finishing it, he frowned and sat down.

"What's wrong? Who sent it?" the younger one asked, trying to sneak a look at the letter.

Kanone's frown deepened, "It's from Clarisse Baudelaire..."

"Clarisse Baudelaire...? Oh, I remember...she was your other neighbor, right? I believe you were also friends with her before... What's wrong? Did something happen to her?"

The brunette sighed. He hoped this day would never come. He knew he had to give Eyes the news sooner or later, so he decided to do it in the calmest way possible. Kanone called Eyes to sit on his lap, and told him everything, "Eyes...when we were young, our parents...arranged us to be married..."

The pianist glared at the letter, "Well, we could just run away form her. She can't force you to do something you don't want to do."

"Actually...she can." Kanone could feel his heart breaking at the sad look that Eyes gave him. "I have to do this, Eyes...She's a very powerful woman and she wouldn't hesitate to kill you if she finds out... I can't risk your life for this marriage..."

Eyes stood up form his lover's lap and approached one of the big glass windows, "So that's it then...You're getting married..."he said, with a very heavy heart.

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Me: Sorry about skipping the chance to make a lemon! I'm not too good at that...Anyway, What could've made Eyes give up as easily as that? What would happen to this challenged couple?

Rio: Wah! Continue already! I wanna find out what happens next!

Me: Well, you just have to wait for chapter three, which is also the last chapter...hehehe...

Rio: You could tell me! Please! (pout)

Me: Uhmm...nope! You'll have to wait like everyone else! So, see 'ya next chapter and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me: NOOO! KANONE! DON'T DO IT! DON'T MARRY THAT WOMAN!

Rio: ...uhm...your disclaimer?

Me: Oh...I don't own Spiral...but I think I'm a fan...

Rio: hitting her forehead Oi.

Me: And now, we go to the second most important part! Thanking those who reviewed...

**KousukeAsazuki: **dude...you\re, like, the only person who reviewed, last time I checked... hehehe...And don't worry, Kanone wouldn't dare marry that woman... (holding a pistol) (Kanone sweatdrops) Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you sooooooo much! Here's chapter three!

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Kanone looked at Eyes disbelievingly, as if aliens have abducted his boyfriend and replaced him with something else, "Eyes... Are you...Are you serious? You can't let me marry her! I don't love her!"

Eyes looked back at Kanone, trying to prevent his voice from breaking, "We're talking about your future here, Kanone...You're a very well-educated and well-built man...You deserve a family..."

The brunette approached Eyes and slowly put his arms around his waist, "How about you? Don't you deserve anything? Don't you deserve...me?"

Eyes looked back at the window. Sometimes, he wished that he had led a normal life...one that's not as complicated as his... "She could provide you a better future...something I could never give..."

"Why is that? Why are you saying that you can't give me good future?" Kanone couldn't believe the words that Eyes was saying. What was he troubled about? They had no financial problems whatsoever...

"She could give you a future away from the Blade Children...away from impending death..."

"But whatever you do, I still am a part of the Blade Children-"

"Then she will help you forget." Eyes gave one last glance at the brunette before leaving Kanone's embrace, heading for his room and closing the door with a click.

Kanone went to sit back down on the couch, then buried his face in his hands.

_Why, Eyes? Why do you always carry the burden upon yourself? Why do you always put other's needs before yours?_

...He looked outside the window, where a couple of doves were flying in the air...

_Why can't you realize that you also deserve to be happy?_

000---000---000

Then next day, Kanone was invited by his bride-to-be for tea. The brunette insisted that Eyes should come along, hoping that if they went there, Eyes would finally break and snatch him away from the clutches of the evil woman...

Well...Kanone _was _hoping...and there's nothing wrong with that. Unfortunately, Eyes seemed very supportive of the wedding and even offered to be Kanone's best man. By the end of the day, Kanone's wish seemed...impossible, under the circumstances.

The wedding was just days away...

_Let's try looking at this in a positive point of view..._ Kanone thought while Eyes was busy composing in the other room of the penthouse.

_Clarisse Baudelaire..._

_Well...She's a rich woman..._

_--Riches don't count for anything! If you love someone, riches don't matter!--_

_Uhm...not that bad looking...in fact, quite gorgeous..._

_--But no one is as beautiful as Eyes..--_

_Shut up, will you! I'm trying to think positive thoughts here!_

_--Hmpf...The task you're trying to do is like a man trying to rejoice after he finds out that he only has two days to live...--_

_But...that task is not that impossible to do..._

_--Well...yes...but it is quite improbable... Face it, YOU DON'T WANT TO MARRY THAT WOMAN!--_

_SHUT UP! I will do it! I'll do it for Eyes!_

_--But I know that you're still secretly hoping that Eyes would change his mind, ne?--_

_... just shut up, will you?..._

"Uhm...Kanone...?"

Kanone stopped his mental rant with himself and looked up at his boyfriend. "Yes?" Was this the moment that he had been waiting for? Is Eyes finally going to admit that Kanone can't marry Clarisse because Eyes wanted him and would want to spend the rest of his life with him?

"Could you pick up that music sheet? It got blown by the wind and I need it."

"Oh." the brunette tried to keep that smile on his face as he reached for the damned thing and handed it over to Eyes. He was so downtrodden by Eyes' words that he didn't even notice the fact that it would be quite impossible for wind to be blowing inside the penthouse since the whole place is cooled by air conditioners and the windows were never open... that Eyes was just making an excuse...

"Are you alright?" Eyes asked, music sheet in hand.

"Oh...yes...quite alright..." Kanone answered, looking the other way in order to hide his frown.

...That was it...

...He was getting married...

000---000---000

Clarisse looked heavenly in her pure white gown and flowing white veil. Her long, wavy purple hair was clipped with a dozen beautiful white roses and her aquamarine eyes were glimmering in anticipation of the wedding. She had long awaited this day... Then again, maybe not...

After all, in an arranged wedding, happiness is not a key factor. Though, the strange thing was, Clarisse loved Kanone. When their parents first told them that they were to be wed, she disliked every aspect of it. Then, slowly, she began to accept Kanone...then love him...

_...Love...?_

_...such a strong word..._

_But...love like a what?_

_Well...that doesn't matter, now does it?_

_After all, I was arranged to be married..._

_I love Kanone..._

_But why does it feel like... _

_Why does it feel...wrong?_

'_I love Kanone.'_

_I don't feel so good about this... But why?_

'_I love Kanone.'_

_Maybe... I'm just forcing myself..._

'_I love Kanone.'_

"Clarisse, it's time." a rose-haired lady wearing an off-shoulder white gown smiled at the bride-to-be. But her smile soon faded when she saw the look on her best friend's face...

"What's wrong?"

"I...I don't think I can do this, Joanne..." Clarisse said, and sat down on a chair.

"But...you told me this was fine with you! That you wanted to make your parents happy..." Joanne frowned and looked at her friend, who was in the verge of tears.

"I...I don't know anymore... I mean, I like Kanone...but what if I'm just forcing myself to like him? What if I forced myself so much that I...I ended up with this delusion that I love him..."

"Clarisse...You know there's no turning back now... Kanone's waiting for you...You can't let him down..." Joanne put a reassuring hand on Clarisse's shoulder and smiled faintly at her.

At that, Clarisse stood up, "You're right...I must go through with this...for Kanone..."

000---000---000

So far, the ceremony was going great. In fact, it seemed perfect...if it not for the fact that, deep in their hearts, the soon-to-be-weds have their hearts completely out of this wedding...

And then, the dreaded question came...

"Clarisse Baudelaire, do you take Kanone Hilbert as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Clarisse, with a slight pang in her chest, replied, "I do."

"And do you, Kanone Hilbert, take Clarisse Baudelaire as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Time seemed to slow down at that exact moment. There was a mental war going on in Kanone's head and it gave him quite a headache.

This is it...take a deep breath and-

Eyes suddenly stood up and ran for the door. His exit made quite a scene, mainly because the Blade Children were also invited to the wedding and noticed this un-Eyes-ish behavior right away, and that the famous Eyes Rutherford had fled the building...

"I'm sorry, but I really can't marry her." Kanone grabbed everyone's attention as he replied. A few of the older women fainted, but Clarisse looked up at Kanone, tears shining in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said before giving the brunette one last kiss on the cheek. Kanone was obviously confused by her reaction but thanked the heavens that she reacted the way she did.

With that done, Kanone ran for the door as well...

000---000---000

Eyes pressed random keys on his keyboard...trying to ignore his tears falling...

Why was he so stupid? Why didn't he do anything to stop Kanone?

He knew he loved the brunette...but why...Why on earth did he tell him to marry her?

Oh, simple...He wanted him to be safe...

Always thinking of other's needs before his own, Eyes was a selfless person...

Giving everything to others...and leaving nothing to himself...

...nothing at all...

Eyes was now resting his forehead on the edge of the top of the piano, tears falling onto the keyboard...

"You deserve to be happy, Eyes... You always had that right...Why don't you be selfish for once in your life?"

The silver-haired boy felt a pair of warm arms enclose his cold, lithe form in an embrace...

...Never...

...Never before has he ever felt happier in his life...

**_Owari_**

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Me: Aaawww...that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Rio: sniff! Yeah...it was so beautiful... sniff!

Me: You really think so?

Rio: Yeah! sniff!

Me: Well, let's just see what the readers think, ne? Review please!


End file.
